


Principal

by hurinhouse



Series: Training [2]
Category: Sharpe (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5481065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurinhouse/pseuds/hurinhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The education continues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Principal

“Time you learned to please a woman, Dick.”

“Who’s he?” The man looked like a sentry, the way he guarded the door. Like those soldiers he’d seen in town.

“The owner. Just likes to watch.” Richard forgot all about the bolt sliding shut when Maggie dropped her clothes and reclined on the bed.

The first time, it took just a whisper touch – an accident, really; his nervous cock against her fleshy thigh. 

The second, he thought he’d die from her mouth around him. _Who’d have thought?_

The third time, he started slow, followed her directions, reveled in the euphoric snap of his hips. 

The shudder of his pelvis gave way to panic when a strong hand rested on his waist. A tongue swiped across the back of his neck, followed by a deep voice…

“Next lesson, Dick.”


End file.
